Blizny przeszłości
by I-am-just-a-dreamer
Summary: Blaine Anderson robi spektakularną karierę na Broadway'u. Po latach spotyka swoją dawną miłość. Wracają wspomnienia.


** „****Blizny przeszłości"**

Blaine Anderson miał dziś swój wielki dzień. Właściwie jeden z licznych wielkich dni w jego karierze. Premiera nowego musicalu na Broadway'u. Jednak ta sztuka była wyjątkowa. Główna rola została napisana specjalnie dla niego. Zagrał oczywiście znakomicie. Nikt nie spodziewał się czegoś innego. Blaine Anderson – prawdziwa gwiazda, świetny aktor i wokalista. Kiedy brunet zszedł po schodach na niewielkie przyjęcie popremierowe, odbywające się w hallu teatru, owacje rozległy się raz jeszcze. Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie i delikatnie skłonił głowę. Miał na sobie doskonale uszyty czarny garnitur i dopasowany do niego krawat w tym samym kolorze.

Wziął do ręki kieliszek szampana i zaczął przyjmować gratulacje od reżysera, kiedy zobaczył kogoś w rogu pomieszczenia. Nie, to nie mógł być on. Minęło dziesięć lat. Czemu w takim razie na jego widok czuł dziwny ucisk w sercu? Przecież był dorosłym mężczyzną! Nie było wątpliwości, tak mógł się czuć tylko przy nim – to był Kurt Hummel we własnej osobie. Jego jasnobrązowe włosy wciąż były tak samo idealnie ułożone, miał on na sobie doskonale dopasowany strój – beżowy golf i rudobrązowy garnitur. Można by powiedzieć, że nie zmieniło się w nim nic, ale Blaine znał tego mężczyznę zbyt dobrze. W jego oczach nie było już młodzieńczego blasku. Tej wiary, że wszystko jest możliwe. Kurt popijał szampana z wysokiego kieliszka i rozmawiał z jakąś nieznaną Blaine'owi kobietą. Anderson nie mógł postąpić inaczej, przeprosił reżysera i ignorując wszystkich, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać o spektaklu przeszedł jak w transie przez całą salę aż znalazł się nieopodal Kurta.

- Przepraszam – zwrócił się do kobiety z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Czy wybaczyłaby pani? Chciałbym zamienić słówko z pani rozmówcą.

Kobieta natychmiast odeszła, oczarowana wdziękiem aktora. Kurt spojrzał na niego wzrokiem nie wyrażającym żadnych uczuć.

- Blaine – powiedział cicho – Wspaniała rola. Robisz niesamowitą karierę.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się blado niższy mężczyzna – A ty co robisz?

- Och, zapewne nie słyszałeś. Właściwie, się nie dziwię. Pracuję w gazecie teatralnej. Właściwie, tylko dlatego dostałem zaproszenie na premierę.

- To świetnie – uśmiechnął się blado Blaine, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, jak powinien zachować się w tej sytuacji.

- Nie do końca to, co chciałem robić całe życie, coż… – Kurt wziął głęboki oddech patrząc z żalem na byłego chłopaka – spełnianie marzeń chyba po prostu nie jest dla wszystkich. Ale, nie powinieneś teraz rozmawiać ze mną. Właśnie zagrałeś niesamowitą rolę. Wszyscy chcą ci pogratulować.

- Chyba nie jestem w nastroju na gratulacje – oparł smutno. Po chwili milczenia uśmiechnął się do byłego narzeczonego. Uśmiechnął się tak szczerze pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. - Może moglibyśmy się kiedyś spotkać na kawie, porozmawiać?

- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Nie warto grzebać w przeszłości. Trzeba iść naprzód – Kurt uśmiechnął się blado i pocałował aktora w policzek – Naprawdę byłeś dziś niesamowity.

Blaine zamarł na chwilę, patrząc na Kurta opuszczającego teatr. Natychmiast zaczęły podchodzić do niego ważne osoby, gratulujące mu znakomitej roli. Blaine tylko uśmiechał się sztucznie, tak jak nauczył się uśmiechać w trakcie robienia kariery. Jedyna osoba, na której opinii kiedykolwiek mu zależało opuściła budynek. To krótkie spotkanie przywróciło w nim wszystkie uczucia, jakie żywił do Kurta. „Nie warto grzebać w przeszłości" – słyszał jego karcący głos z tyłu głowy. Wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go otaczali, Blaine czuł się taki samotny.

Anderson cudem wytrwał do końca przyjęcia. Kiedy tylko udało mu się wyjść, kazał kierowcy zawieść go prosto do mieszkania. Blaine opadł na łóżko w wielkim apartamencie w SoHo i poczuł pustkę. Miał wszystko – karierę, pieniądze, fanów, ale nie miał jednego – miłości.

_- Wiesz, że w piątek będzie w NYDA wieczór z Les Mis? Przyjdzie mnóstwo studentów i będziemy oglądać wszystkie zarejestrowane wystawienia – opowiadał rozemocjonowany Kurt, siedząc na kanapie w Bushwick Apartment._

_- Świetnie – mruknął Blaine. Był zupełnie w innym świecie._

_- Hej, Blaine, coś jest nie tak? – Zapytał Kurt, biorąc narzeczonego za rękę._

_- Nie sądzisz, że to jest bez sensu?_

_- Co jest bez sensu?_

_- Nasz związek – powiedział chłopak, starając się nie utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego z narzeczonym. Nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie potrafił patrzeć mu w oczy, nie kiedy zamierzał z nim zerwać._

_- To dość ostre określenie – zauważył Kurt, nie do końca rozumiejący, do czego narzeczony zmierza. – Skąd takie spostrzeżenie?_

_- Wiesz, Kurt, mamy przed sobą karierę, całe życie na nas czeka. Chcesz to wszystko zmarnować biorąc przedwczesny ślub?_

_- Mam wątpliwości, ale… przecież to ty mi się oświadczyłeś._

_- Byłem wtedy jeszcze w liceum… - powiedział Anderson i po chwili ciszy wyrzucił z siebie - Powinniśmy się rozstać._

_- Mówisz serio? – Kurt patrzył na chłopaka z przerażeniem. – Ale dlaczego? Dlatego, że zamierzasz robić karierę? Blaine, myślałem, że to jest jasne. Będę cię wspierać na twojej drodze życiowej. A ty mnie, prawda? Nie musisz się o to martwić. A jeśli nie chcesz brać ślubu, to nie musimy. Myślałem, że to też twoje marzenie, ale jeśli nie, to możemy z niego zrezygnować. Nie musimy być małżeństwem, żeby być szczęśliwi._

_- To miłe, że mnie wspierasz, Kurt, ale myślę, że chcę dojść do sukcesu sam – powiedział Blaine z dziwnym chłodem w głosie. – I tu nie chodzi o małżeństwo. Chodzi o to, że związek stawia granice, a ja, jeśli chcę osiągnąć sukces, nie mogę mieć żadnych granic przed sobą. _

I co? Zrobił tę karierę i co mu to dało? Nie odczuwał żadnej radości z występowania. Może słuchanie oklasków było przyjemne, ale na pewno nie tak przyjemne, jak trzymanie Kurta w swoich ramionach. Tak bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas… „Nie warto grzebać w przeszłości. Trzeba iść naprzód" – usłyszał znowu głos Kurta gdzieś w swojej podświadomości. Wszystko było stracone. Blaine nie mógł już odzyskać szczęścia. Mógł najwyżej poświęcić się pracy na Broadway'u. Mógł, ale po co to było? Po co, skoro nie miał, z kim cieszyć się sukcesami? Zresztą Broadway był zawsze marzeniem jego ukochanego. To Hummel go nim zaraził. Teraz on był samotnym aktorem, a Kurt – Kurt marnował swój ogromny talent w jakiejś gazecie.

Blaine wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął leżący na jej dnie pistolet. Obrona własna - pomyślał. To chyba coś w tym rodzaju. Nie zamierzał pisać długiego listu pożegnalnego. I tak nie miał, do kogo. Z rodziną i dawnymi przyjaciółmi stracił kontakt. Aktorzy i ekipa z teatru nie byli mu bliscy. Brunet wziął do ręki telefon i postanowił wysłać ostatnią w swoim życiu wiadomość. Numeru Kurta nigdy nie usunął. Przepisywał go zawsze, kiedy zmieniał telefon. Nie wiedział, po co to robił, po prostu musiał. Kurt mógł zmienić numer kilkakrotnie w ciągu tych lat, ale Blaine czuł, że musi napisać do niego bez względu na to, czy wiadomość zostanie odebrana, czy nie. Napisał więc to, co serce mu podpowiadało. „Courage - - - Blaine". Słowa, które ich połączyły. Słowa szczęścia, nadziei. Słowa, które Blaine pisał, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jak ich adresat będzie dla niego ważny. Słowa, którymi wspierał tego ślicznego chłopca z chóru szkolnego. Tego chłopca, którego tak kochał, tego, którego stracił. Wyślij.

Anderson zamknął na chwilę o czy i pomyślał o tym, co mógłby mieć, gdyby nie zerwał zaręczyn. Byliby pewnie teraz szczęśliwym małżeństwem, może zaadoptowaliby dziecko, mieliby psa. Nie byłby sławny, ale mógłby grać w jakimś niewielkim teatrze razem z Kurtem. Może wróciliby do Ohio. Blaine robiłby mężowi śniadania do łóżka, a on jemu romantyczne kolacje przy świecach. Chodziliby na spacery po parku i chociaż czasem by się kłócili, chociaż nie mogliby sobie pozwolić na najmodniejsze ubrania, nowy samochód, to byliby szczęśliwi. Byliby tak cholernie szczęśliwi.

Blaine zdjął z półki swoją nagrodę Tony, wyszedł na balkon i wyrzucił ją w ciemność. Usłyszał tylko głuche uderzenie metalu o chodnik. Stracił wszystko dla niczego. Brunet usiadł na łóżku i włożył lufę do ust.

_„__Przepraszam mogę o coś zapytać? Jestem tu nowy."_

_„__Wiesz, jaką kawę zamawiam?"_

_„__Jestem pod wrażeniem. Odszedłeś od aktualnych przebojów"_

_„__Nigdy się z tobą nie pożegnam"_

_„__Nie mogą nas ruszyć. I tego, co mamy"_

_„__Obiecuję, że mnie nie stracisz"_

_„__Będziesz musiał podpisać jeden z tych kontraktów na nie zdradzanie ze strony Oprah"_

_„__Poprzez chronienie czegoś co jest dla mnie bardzo cenne."_

_„__Nie warto grzebać w przeszłości"_

Wszystkie słowa Kurta kotłowały się w głowie Andersona. Widział ich wszystkie wspólne chwile. Momenty, kiedy trzymali się za ręce, młodzieńcze pocałunki, długie rozmowy pełne nadziei na przyszłość.

- Zjebałem swoje życie! – Krzyknął, ale nikt go nie usłyszał. Teraz chciał tylko już nie czuć. Nie czuć tej porażki. Nie myśleć o tym, co stracił. Zacisnął więc tylko powieki i nacisnął spust.

Kurt siedział w swoim małym pokoju na Upper Manhatan i patrzył tępo w sufit. To spotkanie poruszyło w nim coś, czego od dawna nie czuł. Starał się zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości. O nieukończonych studiach w NYADA, o złamanym sercu i złamanych marzeniach. W jego życiu nie było już tego, co kiedyś sprawiało je pięknym – muzyki i Blaine'a. Kurt teraz pisał recenzje spektakli do teatralnej gazety i w niektóre wieczory pracował w barze. Starał się czerpać z tego życia jakąkolwiek radość i nawet czasem mu się to udawało. Miał grupkę przyjaciół, jakoś w końcu pogodził się z tym, że nigdy nie wystąpi na deskach Broadway Theatre. Najwyraźniej nie było mu to pisane. Najważniejsze było to, że dzięki pracy w gazecie jakoś udawało mu się płacić za mieszkanie.

Tylko, jeśli pogodził się z tym losem, to czemu chodził do teatru na wszystkie musicale Blaine'a, czemu wycinał z gazet notatki o spektaklach, w których nazwisko „Anderson" było pisane coraz większymi literami? Czemu nie związał się z nikim na dłużej?

Nagle jego telefon zabrzęczał. Chłopak zobaczył dobrze znane mu słowo „Courage" i przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom. Nie wiedział, skąd ta wiadomość wzięła się na jego. Nie, nie mógł jej wysłać Blaine. Blaine teraz na pewno świętował sukces spektaklu. To musiał być jakiś żart. Może któryś z jego znajomych z gazety przysłał mu tego smsa, żeby sprawdzić, jak zareaguje. Kilku z nich opowiadał o Blainie. Wiedzieli, jaki był dla niego ważny.

Chłopak przez całą noc nie zmrużył oczu. Rano, zanim jeszcze poszedł do łazienki, żeby jakoś zakryć swoje worki pod oczami, włączył komputer i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Jako stronę wyskakującą po włączeniu przeglądarki miał ustawioną , a na niej widniał wielki nagłówek „Blaine Anderson znaleziony martwy w swoim mieszkaniu". Kurt nie mógł złapać oddechu, czuł się, jakby został przez kogoś uderzony kamieniem w pierś. Osunął się z krzesła na ziemię, mając nadzieję, że to jakiś okropny koszmar. Że zaraz się obudzi. Że może to któryś z jego okropnych licealnych snów. Że zaraz zostanie obudzony przez ojca i pójdzie do szkoły. Zobaczy tam Blaine'a, wtuli się mocno w jego silne ramiona i będzie wiedział, że jest szczęśliwy. Ale to nie był sen. Bez względu na to, ile razy Kurt się uszczypnął, nie budził się. Nagle jego telefon ponownie zabrzęczał. Chłopak spojrzał na ekran. Jego oczom ukazał się napis: „Courage - - - Blaine"


End file.
